Valkyrie Team
Fireteam Valkyrie, also known as Valkyrie Team or Valkyrie was originally created as a stealth and special operations team for the UNSC's Naval Special Warfare Command, but later given to ONI. The team currently consists of SPARTANS David-A088, Marius Machado, Shane Hart, Jake Talos, Lillian Sanpitro as well as several A.I. Operational History Valkyrie Team was formed in August of 2549 from a group of Spartan IIIs who were selected for their skills in reconnaissance, intelligence gathering and tactical skill. The original five members of Valkyire were David-A088, Reily-G231, Alison-G242, Laura-G237 and Jullian-B042. Given the title of Valkyrie, the team was sent on its first mission to assassinate high-ranking members of the Covenant on various planets. It was only after they infiltrated the Covenant corvette Shadows into Light and killed the sangheili shipmaster Huand 'Mundamee before detonating the ship that the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) took interest. ONI obtained Valkyrie Team in 2552 and used them to gather intelligence on the Covenant on Reach. They participated in the elimination of 10,000 Covenant ground forces with Team Alpha, before falling back with them to CASTLE Base. Towards the end of the Reach campaign, Valkyrie was increasingly assigned to torch-and burn ops to keep vital information from falling into the hands of the Covenant. The last mission that Valkyrie undertook on Reach was to recover top secret plans for Project UNDERSTANDING, located within ONI Shadow base, all other intelligence was to be destroyed with the base. On their way back to the rendezvous point, the base was attacked by a Covenant force of 500 combatants. Spartans Reily-G231, Alison-G242, and Jullian-B042 were killed before being extracted, leaving David-A088 and Laura-G237 the only surviving members. Shortly after being pulled from Reach, Laura went AWOL and snuck away on a light frigate heading for Harvest. Among the data that David and Laura had recovered were plans for new Spartan armors and equipment. Also recovered was an A.I. who revealed itself to be Fox. David soon upgraded to SPARTAN IV status, and was inducted into the Project UNDERSTANDING team. He was given Fox as an A.I. and helped test much of the gear. He helped to select the candidates that would become members of Project UNDERSTANDING--Spartans Marius Machado, Shane Matthews, and Lillian San Peitro. Each was also given an A.I. developed using the plans. Marius received the A.I. Wolf, Shane received Eagle, and Lillian received Cheetah. This group became the second iteration of Valkyrie team. A fifth member, Jake Talos was added to the team on the recommendation of Naval Special Warfare Command, and given an A.I. named Barracuda. Members Original Team Members: * David-A088 Infiltration Expert/ Leader * Alison-G242 Computer Specialist (KIA) * Reily-G231 Locksmith (KIA) * Jullian-B042 Recon Specialist (KIA) * Laura-G237 Tracking Specialist (AWOL) Second Iteration Members: * David-A088 Infiltration Expert/ Leader * Marius Machado Recon Specialist * Shane Hart Locksmith * Jake Talos Explosive Specialist * Lillian Sanpitro Computer Specialist Deaths of Valkyrie On August 24, 2552, ONI sent Valkyrie team to retrieve top secret data on Project UNDERSTANDING from Shadow Base near Aszod, Reach. They were dropped in, and entered the base with no opposition or any sight of Covenant forces. They found the data they were after in a lab in sub-basement 6. Among the files was an A.I. that introduced itself as 0801-Fox. They captured all the data and deleted the rest of it, and set up charges to blow up the base. As they exited the base towards the rendezvous point, the Covenant attacked, delaying Valkyrie's escape. Reily was the first to be killed, taking heavy plasma fire from a turret. On Sub-basement 2, while the team was taking cover in a room to rest, a spec ops class elite emerge from hiding and ran Jullian through with an energy sword, killing him. David, Allison, and Laura make it back to the rendezvous point and hop into the waiting pelican, all the while being fired on by the Covenant. As the pelican's blast door is closing, Alison is shot by a beam rifle, and dies minutes later. Laura saw that the shooter of the weapon was an elite zealot who was later identified as Raas 'Zukurramée. David and Laura brought the data back to the [[UNSC Freedom of Spirit|UNSC Freedom of Spirit]] and were invited to help with the production of Project UNDERSTANDING. David only accepted after Laura deserted the UNSC onboard a frigate heading for a Harvest. She is still missing. The remaining Valkyrie team members were considered to valuable to let fall with Reach, and so were pulled from the planet. Project UNDERSTANDING The goal of Project UNDERSTANDING was to create advanced armor enhancements using the Forerunner A.I. known as The Architect. During the study, The Architect, put itself into a stasis and later emerged as four new A.I.s, Fox, Eagle, Cheetah, and Wolf. Using some of the A.I.'s knowledge ONI was able to create schematics for "armor abilities" that an A.I. could run. After Valkyrie retrieved the data for the Project, work was resumed on board the Freedom of Spirit. David eventually joined the Project's team and tested Fox's aptitude to run the armor abilities. David was also advised in the choosing of Spartans to join the Project and be members of the newly revived Valkyrie Team. David picked two new SPARTAN-IV's who showed great skill; Lillian San Peitro and Shane Matthews. In addition, he recruited an old friend of his, Marius Machado. The A.I.s Wolf, Eagle, Cheetah, which were given to Marius, Lillian, and Shane respectively. A fifth member, Jake Talos was later added to the team at the suggestion of the Naval Special Warfare Command, and Fox created a fifth A.I., Barracuda. Among the armor abilities created by Project UNDERSTANDING include: * Active Camouflage * Thermal Visual Imaging, later dubbed Promethean Vision after the Requiem Campaign * Automatic Defense Sentry Droid * Rapid Healing Unit * Super Speed * Deployable force field And several knew armors, such as * NOVA VISR * CELESTIAL VISR * ELVEN MJOLNIR Variant * KNIGHT MJOLNIR Variant Among othersCategory:Spartan Teams Category:Bladedragon888